<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 PM by literarypeerelief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498898">12 PM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief'>literarypeerelief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 hours [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was worried and desperate to use the toilet. At the film set, everybody was desperate, including him and John, an extra actor, he's dating with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 hours [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 PM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is 12.30 and this should have been a lunch break.</p><p>Mark has been squirming in desperation for quite a while. It was such a long process of producing and directing, and he drank too much on such a hot day. He helped Diane and Donald direct the film where scores of warrior fight one another in the meadow in the countryside, pretending to be a fantasy land of the Aquarius, a tribe who can control water and ice. It was a normal battle scene, but, in this fantasy land, Donald wants the scene to look realistic, so he used a lot of extras, fighting in the sun. Sean and Farukh, the actors who played the head warriors on both sides are doing pretty well with the fighting, but so horrible with the acting and the script. Mark knows he is an acting coach for all the men, but he cannot train Sean Bolton, the heartthrob for almost all genders in the spectrum, at the set all the time. Well, actually, he did, repetitively. At the third time of filming, Sean still failed to impress Diane and Donald, forgetting the script. Though Mark knows that some extras play their role much better than Sean Bolton, Mark has to be patient, and keep cool. He knows that actually Sean can do it, but he can be lazy, not caring to memorise the script. He improvises pretty well, but that’s not what the directors want.Mark tells himself to be patient, but his bladder cannot be as patient. The excessive amount of water he has taken is now processed and stored in his bladder. His bladder gets larger, he thinks, whenever he works in such long hours at the film set like this, but sometimes the bladder gets weak, and he cannot hold as long as he expects. He squirms and crosses his legs, sighing when he sees the extras frustrated and exhausted. Then he sees the gleaming eyes of the sexy John looking back at him, smirking. On the first day they met, John always smirked and winked at him. At the end of Mark’s acting class, John couldn’t have been more straightforward, saying, “hey, I like men with green eyes, and you’re hot. Do you wanna have a drink at the pub tonight?” Mark smiled, saying yes, but he told John at the pub he wasn’t ready for a love life yet. His life has faced some great events last year, and he is still coping with its effects. John took his hand and said romantically that Mark looked quite like his ex, but Mark was much kinder. They kissed, but Mark still insisted that he wasn’t ready. John says every evening, after filming, that he can wait and is still waiting.</p><p>Today is John’s last day on set, and yesterday, John begged Mark to celebrate his last day at his apartment, and Mark agreed. As his full bladder makes its presence to distract him from his focus on the acting of Sean and Farukh, who has improved a great deal since the first take, John winks at him again and again. Mark feels warm, luckily not between his legs, and finds no problem at all to have a little party with John at John’s apartment.<br/>To think of John means his mind has to replay the scene when John was desperate to pee last week. He looks at John, and other male extras. Mark is not the only desperate one. Stingy Donald has provided just two portable toilets for such a big scene, and it is hard to just urinate anyway in this meadow, where everybody can see. Sean and Farukh look pretty bad as well. Despite their sweaty, muscular body in fantasy armour, there was a great amount of water inside their body. Mark squirms again when, looking at John, he hears, in his mind, the voice of John’s begging him to open the door of his apartment because he needed to pee. Mark thought John wanted to find a way to get laid and asked him just to make sure whether he was truly desperate. When Mark finally opened the door, John was unbuckling and spurting in his jeans. John rushed part him to gush hard in the toilet. Mark did apologise John again and again, but the man never minded. The long stain of urine on his light-coloured jeans meant nothing to him.<br/>Mark hated to think of it, though he found John more loveable because of that. Mark hoped Diane and Donald would end the production at the fourth time of filming the same fighting scene. The sound of Diane clapping the slate makes him leak a bit into his boxer brief. Mark looked at the scene patiently and carefully. Sean and Farukh is doing pretty well now, and the fighting scene ensues. Despite their full bladder, the filming is excellent. Mark feels relieved, leaking a bit more. When this long scene finally ends, and Diane applauses, Mark stands up and feels the heavy bladder pulled by gravity. He grits his teeth and walks slowly to the set. All the mighty warriors are now waging war with their bladder. Farukh reached the portaloo<br/>first, and Mark can’t help imagining his great relief.</p><p>“Hey,” John smiles and asks Mark, “Have I done everything all right?”</p><p>“Sure,” Mark smiles back, moaning softly as a wave of desperation hits him, “Such a long day, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m bursting, man!” John grabs his crotch, “if this were my jeans, I wouldn’t mind wetting myself here.”</p><p>“I need to piss like a racehorse,” Mark squirms.</p><p>“Hey, I know…” John smirks.</p><p>“You know what?”</p><p>“I know you’ve got a special place to pee, right?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean whenever the filming ends, I saw you running to Diane’s caravan, over there. Is that where you use the toilet?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mark cannot deny it, because he is walking in that direction.</p><p>“You know, Mark,” John grits his teeth, “can I just pee there too? That shouldn’t be reserved just for you, Diane, and Donald. I’m going to leak soon!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Mark isn’t sure who is the more desperate and isn’t sure he can wait until John finishes. Last time, John took a while, with such a strong furious stream of urine. Mark squirms again when he reached the open door of the empty caravan. He can hear John moan again behind him. Poor John, Mark reaches the door first. Every jolt in his steps makes him leak a little.</p><p>“I’m sorry, John. I’m gonna burst!” Mark heads to the toilet, as John follows him close behind, looking extremely desperate. He isn’t sure this is right, but he really needs to go and John…but John is desperate too. He doesn’t feel tensed up with John, like other men, and John has always been kind. Before he can think, he starts to leak. He’s actually not pee-shy at all.</p><p>He can’t stop John.</p><p>In a flash of confusion and great desperation, John opens the door to find Mark already unzips and lets the waistband of his trousers lower a bit. Mark sits on the toilet and John comes in, locks the door, and unzips. They both urinate at almost the same time, and John smiles when he sees Mark’s sheepish expression as a large waterfall is gushing out of Mark’s body into the toilet. John holds his cock and aims nicely, not to hit Mark’s body but the empty space between Mark’s supple, muscular legs. They sigh again and again. Mark doesn’t stop peeing immediately in shock maybe because he had been too desperate, and he's sure John don’t care.</p><p>“You’ve got a lot inside you, Mark,” John is the first to break the silence.</p><p>“You too,” Mark sighs as more urine gushes out. He farts. John laughs.</p><p>“Nothing beats a good piss and a good fart, right?” John smiles, still holding his fire hose tight as the stream still forcefully flows. The small toilet might find a hard time containing both men’s urine.</p><p>“John,” Mark looks questioningly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for what I did earlier…”</p><p>“No problem. You just had to pee. Everybody had to pee, and actually I think I can wait, or I might just piss outside.”</p><p>“But your need was quite severe, that was why I let me see you pee right here. You’ve been so good to me.” Mark observed from the stream, “and also…you…”</p><p>“Hey, Mark,” John’s stream starts to taper as he starts to sound serious. Mark is still going strong. “Are you a man with green eyes?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mark can see himself in a mirror of the small caravan toilet. He can see his green eyes very clearly.</p><p>“That’s it. I love dating a man with green eyes. I love talking to you and love the way you listen to my silly talks. I love the way you dance at the bar the day before yesterday.” John shakes his cock, while Mark is close to finishing.</p><p>Mark finishes peeing. He zips up and buckles his belt. He flushes. They wash their hands before they both hug each other so tight.</p><p>“I have a lot of beer and cider you like at home, Mark,” John says, “I think we should do this again tonight. I’ll sit.”</p><p>Mark is quite relieved. John is smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>